Ties That Bind
by MaryFan1
Summary: For those of you that followed my Mary/Lexi stories this is a different take on it. Mostly about Mary and Andy. Andy breaks up with Mary after he finds out about Lexi as in the original. But this time it's a little more complicated. It starts about a two weeks after the break up. Feedback is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Mary sat in her apartment tears staining her face. Everything was falling apart. She had lost the man she loved. She'd never seen Andy so angry. How could she tell him what she needed to tell him. Would he even listen? She needed her best friend desperately so she dialed the familiar New York number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice came across the line

"Rhoda." It was all she could say

"Mary?" She asked

"Oh Rhoda." She said, "Everything is such a mess."

"What happened, Kid?" She asked alarmed

"I told Andy about Lexi and he was furious." She explained, "It's over."

"Oh Mare, I'm sure he'll come around. You know how men are."

"No Rhoda, I could see it in his eyes." She said, "He said he can't be with someone he doesn't trust."

"I'm sorry, Mary. I really am but don't give up hope."

Mary wiped her eyes, "That's not all Rhoda."

"What is it?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She could barely get the words out without sobbing again

"Pregnant?" Rhoda repeated, "Well, what did Andy say?"

"He doesn't know." Mary explained, "I just found out."

"Oh Mare, you've got to tell him right away."

"How?" She asked, "If I call him he'll just hang up. If I go see him he'll just throw me out."

"Make him listen." She said

Mary sighed heavily, "I jut hope I can." She looked at her watch, "I guess I need to go over there and get it over with."

"I wish I was there with you. I can come out for a few days." Rhoda offered

"No, you don't have to do that." Mary insisted

Rhoda wasn't convinced, "I'll get the first available flight. Now you go talk to him."

Mary smiled slightly, "Thanks, Rhoda,"

"I'll call you when I've got my flight scheduled." She said

/

Mary nervously approached Andy's apartment and knocked on the door. She had no idea how she would break this news to him. He finally opened the door after what seemed an eternity

"Hi." she said

"What are you doing here?" he asked clearly unhappy to see her

"Andy, please we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about so please leave." He tried to shut the door but she stopped him

"Yes there is." She insisted, "Can I please come in?"

"You can say whatever you need to say right here."

She sighed heavily and decided to just get to the point, "Andy, I'm pregnant."

He was momentarily stunned, "On second thought, I think you better come inside."

He let her and helped her off with her coat but he didn't know what to say.

"Andy?"

"You are really something." He said, "You expect me to believe you?"

She held back the tears as best she could, "I'm not lying. I just found out today."

He walked from the foyer into the living room and sat down, "I can't believe this."

She walked into the living room, "I know. I was shocked when Dr. Fleming told me."

"Weren't you on the pill for crying out loud?" She asked

"Yes, of course, but nothing is fool proof. I guess I should have known."

"No, we're both responsible." He said

She took a deep breath, "Look, I know you don't want this and I don't want to pressure you. But I don't want to do this alone."

He looked up at her and the fear in her eyes was evident, he got up and walked over to her, "Mary, I won't abandon my child. I wouldn't do that."

She nodded, "But this doesn't change anything with us. I know."

He sighed heavily, "Mary, I really need to time to absorb all this."

"Of course, I...I understand." She needed time too, "I should be going." She walked over to the foyer and put on her coat

"Look, I'll...I'll call you." was all he could seem to say

She smiled slightly and nodded then walked out the door before the tears started to fall

/

Rhoda arrived on Saturday and Mary had never been so glad to see her. She hadn't told anyone else about the baby and since Wednesday she hadn't talked to Andy. She didn't know how she had done it but she got through the rest of the week and now she at least had someone to talk to. She dropped Rhoda off at her hotel and they were talking in her room.

"So you haven't talked to Andy since that night?" She asked

"No, I'm trying to let him sort things out." She explained

Rhoda looked at her friend, "But you're scared?"

Mary's big brown eyes said everything, "I haven't been this scared since I was pregnant with Lexi."

Rhoda put her arm around her, "But Andy's not going to abandon you or the baby. You told me he said that."

"I know. But it...it wasn't supposed to be like this." She got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the city

"I know." Rhoda said and went to her and put a hand on her shoulder

Mary turned around and began to sob. Rhoda hugged her, "It's gonna be alright, Kid. It's gonna be alright."

/

After spending most of the night with Rhoda Mary returned home. Rhoda wanted her to stay at the hotel with her but she felt like being alone even though she was happy Rhoda was here. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the sofa her mind still a jumbled mess. She picked up a book off the coffee table _The Pregnancy Handbook._ She brought her hand to her abdomen and couldn't help but smile a little. _You can't possibly know how much I love you already my sweet baby. I promise I'll take good care of you._ She got up to get a glass a milk and the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch, it was almost ten. She opened it to find Andy standing there.

"Hi." She said hesitantly

"We need to talk." he said

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Mary smiled slightly, "Okay." She stepped back and let him in

Andy walked down into the living area and turned back to face her as she closed the door, "Mary, I meant what I said. I will not abandon my child. But..."

"I know." She interrupted, "Your feelings haven't changed."

"No, they haven't." He said

"Andy, I never meant to hurt you." She said, "I know you don't believe that but it's the truth."

"Well, maybe you didn't." He conceded

"I want you to be able to trust me again." She said suppressing her tears

He sighed heavily, "You know when I used to look at you all I could think was how lucky I was to have you in my life. But now all I wonder is what else you're hiding."

She nodded, "Andy, I do love you. More than you'll ever know."

"Mary, please." He said getting a little angry

"Look, you're entitled to your feelings and I'm entitled to mine." She said, "I told you I'm not trying to pressure you. But I hope that we can work together to be good parents."

He softened a bit, "Can we take this one day at a time?"

She nodded, "Sure."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Andy spoke again, "So, are you alright? I mean they baby's okay?"

"Yeah, we're both fine." She replied with a weak smile

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, "No."

He just wasn't sure what to say, "Um, did the doctor say when you're due?"

"Oh uh, I'm about eight weeks so as far as she can tell first week of April."

Andy thought for a moment, "Eight weeks? Then it was that time we..."

"Yeah, that would be it." She recalled an impromptu love making session on a rainy Saturday afternoon

He looked at this watch, "Well, I know you must be tired. I mean, you know."

She nodded, "Yeah I guess I am."

"Well, then I'll let you get some rest." He walked to the door

"Okay." She said

"I'll uh call you tomorrow, I guess." He said

"Okay." She said, "Oh um, I was just thinking, I mean about the newsroom and all. We really won't be able to well, you know how it is there. Once everyone knows and they will eventually." She patted her belly, "It might make things weird."

"Well, I'm not quitting if that's what your asking." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice

"No, no I wasn't. If anyone should it should be me."

He sighed again, "No, I don't want you to do that. We'll just have to try to keep this as private as possible."

"Okay."

"Good night, Mary."

"Bye." She said and closed the door

She stood and looked around the apartment and sighed then put her hand on her belly again and gently caressed it as a single tear escaped her eye and traveled down her cheek.

/

Rhoda had gone back to New York after Mary assured her she was okay. Mary's parents had been on a cruise so she hadn't been able to to tell them about the baby. But she was picking them up at the airport and decided she might as well get it over with. When they arrived back at Walter and Dottie's she helped them in with the luggage. She had tried to appear her usual upbeat self.

"So how were things while we were gone?" Dottie asked as she made a pot of tea

Mary sat at the kitchen table, "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

Dottie looked at her daughter and noticed she seemed pale and tired, "What is it, Honey?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She stammered

"You're what?" Dottie replied more than a little stunned

"Pregnant." She repeated barely above a whisper

"Oh honey." Dottie came over and put an arm around her daughter, "It's Andy's isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Mom. Who else?"

"Well, I wasn't implying anything, Dear." She said

Mary sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

Dottie sat across from her, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" Walter asked as he walked into the kitchen

Mary and Dottie looked at each other, then Dottie spoke, "Walt, Mary's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He asked, "Who did this to you, I'll kill him."

"Dad, nobody did this me. It takes two."

"It's Andy's." Dottie said

"Well, what are you going to do?" Walter asked

"Dad, you know Andy broke up with me because I hadn't told him about Lexi. We're trying to figure things out. He's not abandoning me or the baby but things are complicated."

"Well, a real man would do the right thing." Walter said getting angry, "I have half a mind to go talk to that boy."

"Dad, no. This is something we have to work out ourselves." Mary insisted

"Mary, we just worry about you." Dottie said

Mary reached out and took her mother's hand, "I know, Mom. But I'll be okay. Really I will."

Walter and Dottie looked at each other not totally convinced

"Hey, look you're going to be grandparents. You should be excited. You can spoil him or her rotten."

Dottie and Walter smiled at their daughter but they couldn't help but worry.

/

Mary was spending the day with Lexi going shopping and having lunch. They were at a little cafe in the mall when Mary decided she should tell her about the baby.

"Hmm, I can't decide whether to get a salad or a burger." Lexi said, "I know a salad would be better for me but I'm craving a burger."

"So am I." Mary muttered

"Huh?" Lexi said looking up from the menu

"Lexi, there's something I need to tell you." Mary said

"What is it?" She asked putting down the menu

Mary sighed heavily, "Lex, I'm pregnant."

"Wow." She managed, "I mean, you and Andy, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, we're trying to figure things out. He's still very hurt and angry."

"Because of me." Lexi said

"No, honey. It's not you. It's that I didn't tell him about you a long time ago. You know that." Mary tried to reassure her

Lexi nodded and thought for a moment, "So I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?"

Mary smiled, "Yeah, in April."

"I'll babysit if you want." she offered, "I mean, if you would want me to."

She reached across the table and took Lexi's hand, "I would love that. I want you to have a relationship with him or her."

Lexi smiled, "I want that, too."

/

After spending the day with Lexi Mary was exhausted. She changed into her pajamas and was pulling out the sofa bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

"It's me." Andy said his voice flat

"Oh, hi." She replied a bit surprised

"I just wanted to see how you are." He said

"Oh, I'm fine. Tired but fine. Shopping took more out of me than I realized." She explained

"You shouldn't over do it. The doctor said you should get plenty of rest."

Mary smiled slightly, "I'm fine, really."

"Did you take your vitamins?" He asked

"Yes, I took them like a good little girl." She said

"Mary, it's important." He said

"I know that." She was a little surprised by the concern

"Well, I'll let you rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said

"Okay." She replied, "Good night, Andy."

"Good night, Mary."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I did some research and found that ultrasounds were used some as early as the 70s in the U.S. During pregnancy so I decided it might be taking a little bit of license but I wanted to incorporate it.**

Mary was ow in her second trimester and things were still tense between she and Andy. He showed concern and would check on her but no indication his feelings had changed. The guys in the newsroom had a hard time hiding their feelings about the whole thing but tried to respect Mary's privacy. However, Andy usually received a chilly reception when he walked in the newsroom and Ted, of all people, barely spoke to him in the studio. But for all Ted's pomposity he thought of Mary as a little sister.

Mary had an appointment scheduled today with her obstetrician and Andy agreed to go with her. He walked into the newsroom around lunch time.

"Mary, are you ready?" he asked, "Hi Murray."

"Andy." Murray said coldly, "Mary, I'm gonna take my lunch elsewhere." he got up and walked out

Andy sighed, "You know this is getting old."

"I'm sorry." She said standing up, "I'm ready."

"Okay."

They arrived at the doctor's office and waited to be taken back to an exam room. Mary change"d out of her clothes and put on the gown that was provided while Andy sat quietly in one of the chairs. The doctor arrived a few minutes later.

"Hi Mary." Dr. Fleming said, "How are you feeling?"

Mary smiled slightly, "Okay, I guess. The morning sickness has subsided a bit."

"Good. It usually does once you get of out of the first trimester." She explained, "Andy, I trust you're making sure she does what I tell her?" She said teasingly

"Oh yes." he assured her

"Well Mary, today I'd like to perform and ultrasound on the baby."

"Ultrasound?" Mary questioned

"Yes, it's a new procedure and we are one of the few hospitals that do it since we are affiliated with the Mayo Clinic. It's an image of the baby that can how us certain things. In case there is something wrong."

"Wrong?" Mary's voice took on a note of panic

"Don't worry, I don't have any reason to think there is but it's becoming more common to do this during pregnancy."

"Is there any risk?" Mary asked

"It's very minimal. I assure you." Dr. Fleming said

"Well, alright then."

"Okay, I'll get the technician and we'll get started." Dr. Fleming left the room

Andy could see the concern in Mary's eyes, "Mary, she said it's just routine. Don't worry."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She found herself absentmindedly bringing her hand to her abdomen

The door opened and Dr. Fleming walked in with a technician wheeling in a machine, "Mary, this is Elizabeth, our technician. She's been trained to perform the procedure."

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't be nervous." she said as she turned on the machine, "I need you to lie back and I am going to coat your abdomen with some gel that allows the transducer to move more easily and we get the best picture."

"Okay." Mary laid back and Elizabeth squeezed the gel out

"This is going to feel cold." She said

Mary shivered, "Yes, it does."

Elizabeth smiled again, "Okay, we're ready. Now I'm going to place the transducer on your belly and you'll see the image on this screen here."

Elizabeth placed it on Mary's belly and a black and white image appeared on the screen and she moved it around, "There it is." She said, "That's your baby."

Mary stared at the screen in disbelief, "Oh my goodness." She looked at Andy who was still sitting in the chair, "Andy, come see our baby."

He reluctantly got up and came over to the side of the table and looked at the screen, he stared for a moment,but found himself in awe as well, "Wow."

"Does everything look okay?" Mary asked

"Yes, so far. We can do another one in a few weeks to check on the baby's development."

"I didn't expect it to look so much like baby so soon." Mary observed with tears in her eyes

"Well, in the fourth month it starts to develop more." Dr. Fleming said, "You should start feeling more movement in the weeks to come."

"Sometimes I think I feel fluttering but it's hard to tell." Mary said

"Well, believe me you'll know when it starts really kicking."

"So everything looks okay?" Andy asked

"Yes, and I think we'll stick with the original due date of the first week of April." She said, "Well, you can get dressed now and make an appointment for next month when you leave."

"Okay." Mary said, "Thank you, doctor."

Mary and Andy left and headed to his car in relative silence, when they approached it she spoke, "Thank you, for going with me."

"Of course." He said

"That ultrasound was something, huh?"

"Yeah." He said, "Well, we better get back to work."

She nodded and he unlocked her door.

/

A few weeks later Mary stopped by Lexi's to pick her up for a weekend visit. They did this once a month and usually Bess joined them but she had a date. They decided to start early and go shopping and have lunch then maybe a movie before returning to Mary's for the night. She knocked on the door and after a few minutes Lexi's mother, Susan, opened it.

"Hi Susan." Mary said in her most cheerful tone

"Mary." Susan said, "Come in. Lexi's upstairs. She'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks." Mary said

There was an awkward silence. It was no secret Paul and Susan were struggling with the relationship Mary and Lexi were developing. Especially Susan. She couldn't help but feel threatened.

Susan finally spoke, "So how are you?"

Mary smiled slightly, "I'm fine. How are you, Susan?"

"Fine." She said, "So I guess congratulations are in order." She couldn't help but notice Mary's growing belly

"Yes, thank you."

"Lexi said you're due in April." Susan said

"Yes, I am." Mary replied as she saw Lexi coming down the steps

"Hey, Mary." Lexi said

"Hi." Mary said with a genuine smile, "Are you ready?"

"Yep." Lexi assured her, "I was wondering if we could try that new Thai restaurant by the mall."

The thought of Thai food didn't appeal to her, "Well, we'll see."

"Okay." Lexi said, "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetheart." Susan said, "Have fun."

"I'll drop her off after breakfast tomorrow if that's alright." Mary said

"Uh yes, that's fine." Susan said

They walked out the door and Susan watched from the window as they drove away with a look of concern on her face

/

Later that night Mary and Lexi were settling in to watch some movies. Mary had popped pop corn and they were sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry about the Thai restaurant, Lex." Mary said, "The food makes me queasy."

"Oh that's alright." She said, "I understand."

"Thanks." Mary said

There was a moment of silence and then Lexi spoke again, "Um Mary, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mary said

"What's it like?" She said, "I mean being pregnant."

Mary thought for a moment, "Well, it's hard to describe. In what way do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you feel, what does it feel like when the baby moves?" She asked

"Oh well it feels... I don't know." She answered, "Kind of like a soccer game."

Lexi smiled a little, "It doesn't hurt?"

"Not really." Mary said as she placed her hand on her belly

"Is it moving now?" Lexi asked

"Yeah, a little." Mary answered, "Would you like to feel it?"

Lexi nodded, "If it's alright."

Mary took one of Lexi's hands and placed it on her belly and there was another small kick, "Did you feel it?"

Lexi smiled, "Yeah, I did. Wow." She pulled her hand away, "That's wild."

Mary laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Lexi looked away for a moment and Mary grew concerned.

"Lex, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...I mean, here we are. You were...I mean with me and now I just felt my little brother or sister move."

"Honey, I know this is strange for both of us. But you know I love you. Is it bothering you that I'm keeping this baby?" Mary asked

Lexi shook her head, "No, I mean we've talked about what happened and I understand. I just never thought something like this would happen."

Mary smiled and took Lexi's hand in hers, "I didn't either but I sure am glad it did."

"Me, too." Lexi said


End file.
